


John

by OctarineSparks



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:44:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1189053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctarineSparks/pseuds/OctarineSparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage changes people. But not everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John

I'd have loved you,  
If only I knew how.   
I'd have made you mine,  
But it's too late now. 

If only I hadn't,  
Encased my heart,  
With stone and ice,  
To keep you apart. 

And away from me,  
As only I could.   
Perhaps I could have  
Loved you the way that I should. 

I miss you.   
Now and forever.   
I know that we,   
Can not be together. 

The fault lies with me,  
And this stupid heart,  
I'm so lost without you,  
I'm falling apart. 

Secrets kept hidden,  
Misplaced trust.   
Lives now broken.   
Starting to rust.

What do I do?  
Now that you're gone.   
There's nothing and nowhere,  
For me to belong. 

Please come home,  
In fading away.  
Becoming less,  
Every day. 

I  
Miss  
You

And now the words,  
They're all gone. 

Gone. 

Gone away. 

I miss you, 

John.


End file.
